Not Window's but Doors
by Janto4ever
Summary: The story of Jack and Ianto's relationship. I don't know where it will go just yet. But wait and see… it should be good. Note that this is slightly Gwen Bashing. Oh and the Doctor comes in sometimes : Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Drinks, photos and Ianto can be scary…

Summary:

The story of Jack and Ianto's relationship. I don't know where it will go just yet. But wait and see… it should be good. Note that this is slightly Gwen Bashing.

Disclaimer:

Sarah: You know I created Torchwood…

Jack: Sarah?

Sarah: Yes Jack?

Jack: What are you doing?

Sarah: I was just about to tell everyone how I created Torchwood

*Ianto grabs Sarah from behind

*Wakes up in a cell.

Sarah: What the Face?

Well if you dint understand that…. I don't own Torchwood

Enjoy!

This has not been beta…ed all mistakes are mine.

Ianto and Tosh were sitting at the bar drinking and bitching. They did this every second week… the drinking not the bitching the bitching had started when PC Gwen Cooper arrived at Torchwood.

'She is like so… Blahh' Tosh said.

Most of their conversations were like this. Extremely pointless but VERY funny as hell… to Tosh and Ianto anyway.

Ianto's phone began to rang. He fiddled with it trying to get it opened. He fell of his stool.

'Hello Lover.' He said.

'Hey Ianto.' Jack said as he laughed softly. 'So I'm guessing you're at the bar with Tosh'

'Yes Sir, would you like to join me us Sir.'

'Sure I'll be there in a bit Ianto. Its looks like someone needs to take you guys home… again.'

'Bye Jack! You're like so amazing you knows.'

'You're amazing too Ianto. See you in a bit.'

Ianto hanged up the phone and when back to the bar. Tosh sat there she was talking to herself. People were looking at her but she dint notes.

'Jacks coming Tosh.'

'Aw Ianto but that means we can't bitch about you-know-who-Gwen!'

'HEYY!' The both said together taking another gulp of their drinks.

They were playing a drinking game.

'Tosh! You can't say Gwen if you wanna keep it a secret!' Ianto laughed.

'That makes sense!' Tosh said giggling.

'Tosh you know you're very pretty.'

'Aw thanks you Ianto. You're very pretty as well!' Tosh exclaimed

They laughed till the point of people coming up to them and asking if there were okay. Realizing how pissed drunk they were they walked away shaking their heads.

'Tosh, do you think Jack's cute? We all know Gwen bloody Cooper does.'

'I think Jack is very cute what do you think?'

'I think Jack is hot!' Ianto exclaimed.

'Aw Ianto, Tosh that's very nice to know what you think.' Jack said as he grinned the infamous Harkness grin.

'JACKSTERRR!" Tosh yelled almost falling of her stool, Ianto just blushed.

'WAIT!' Tosh yelled startling everyone. 'Ianto now we can't bitchness about Gwen!'

'HEYY!' They both said again. Taking another gulp of their drinks.

'Poodle.' Ianto said laughing.

'HEYY!' They said taking another gulp.

'Poodle?' Jack asked.

'HEYY!' They took another gulp.

Jack just shook his head.

'Why don't we like Gwen, Tosh?' Jack asked very nicely.

Jack knew how to get information out of drunken people. And with Tosh this drunk she would spill anything.

'Because, she's a two faced slut of an arse hat. But don't tell Jack!' Tosh giggled

'Okay Tosh I won't tell Jack, but I think someone needs to go home.'

'No Jack! You just got here! You can't go yet!' Tosh cried.

'No. I'm talking about Toshiko going home.'

'No Jack! He's Ianto I'm Tosh! Oh yea!' she said getting up only to fall, Jack caught her.

'Ianto do you hate me?'

'No Tosh! I like love you!'

'You're like the best friend ever Ianto!' Tosh called out.

'So Tosh I'm taking you home then Ianto, where do you wanna go? Mine or yours?'

'TO THE HIDE OUT BATMAN!' Ianto yelled going into a super hero pose before toppling ungracefully off his chair …

'I guess mine Robin.'

Ever since Gwen had started in Torchwood he had to take Tosh and Ianto home every time they went out on these nights.

'Jack you're like best friend ever!' Tosh said.

She burped in his face and that stunk worse than a Weevil and that's saying something.

'TOSH! You're MY best friend!' Ianto said obviously hurt.

Jack dropped Tosh off at her apartment and tucked her in her bed. Now for Ianto… crap a Weevil sighting in Splott. What was with that place and Weevils?

Ianto was asleep in the back so…

Jack put the unconscious Weevil in the back with Ianto.

He began to drive, he reached a red light. Jack looked back to see how Ianto was. A smile grew upon his face. Ianto was sleeping… and hugging the unconscious Weevil. Thank god for camera phones.

They were back at the Hub, he put the sleeping Ianto in his bed and the Weevil in a cell.

Jack went to his laptop, he connected it up to his phone and opened Photoshop.

An hour later Jack finished the collage he was making of the night. Ianto and Tosh were so much fun when they were pissed drunk.

He set it as all the computers in the Hub's wallpapers and put around a million firewalls so it would take Tosh a while to take it down.

Jack was happy with what he had done. He went to bed with Ianto, he dint really sleep he just watch Ianto sleep.

Ianto was awoken by the siren telling him that someone had just arrived most likely Toshiko. It was 7:33 am.

'Crap.' he said to himself, why the hell was he in Jacks bed… how the hell did he get there?

He swung his legs out of Jacks bed he started to fix his hair but saw there was no use, and then striated out his suit. What the hell was he up to last night? Oh yea… he was out with Tosh last night.

He quickly brushed his teeth and stole one of Jacks shirt; he climbed up the ladder and went up to Jacks office.

'Morning Sunshine!' Jack said happily and a little too loudly for Ianto.

'Shhh, stop yelling.'

'Sorry Ianto.' He said in a hushed voice 'I like you shirt.'

'Thought you would. It is yours. Now… Coffee.' Ianto said quietly.

Ianto walked off leaving jack smiling.

'JACK BLOODY HARKNESS! WHAT THE HELL?' Tosh said storming in Jacks office.

The Asian lady her hair messy still hung over.

She took backs laptop and opened up the collage of Ianto and herself pissed drunk.

'JACK!' Ianto yelled storming in just like Tosh 'YOU LET ME SLEEP NEXT TO AND HUG A WEEVIL?'

'Well Yan you were just so cute!'

'Don't Yan me! Tosh can you take it down?'

'Of course I can! But it will take me a while.' Tosh said typing angrily on her laptop.

'Harkness I swear to you. You're getting decaf until it's down!'

'Fine! Give me back my shirt Jones!'

'Bite me Harkness.'

'Ianto! Not In front of Tosh!'

Ianto glared at Jack, Jack instantly stopped smiling and looked away.

'God he can be scary.' Ianto heard Jack whisper.


	2. Decaf, coffee shots and poodles

**Disclaimer:**

**Sarah: *Finally is out of the cell.**

**Sarah: IANTO, JACK WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!**

***Storms into Jack's office.**

**Sarah: AHHHHH!**

***Jack and Ianto are having kinky stop watch sex**

**Just so you know I don't own Torchwood… yet.**

**Chapter 2.**

Gwen arrived at the Hub around 8am.

'GWEN COULD YOU PLEASE COME INTO MY OFFICE!' Jack yelled.

That startled Tosh and she jolted up from her desk waking up that had made Ianto laugh.

Moments later Gwen was walking into the kitchen.

'Hey Ianto, Jack asked me if I could grab him a coffee that isn't decaf?' She said puzzled.

'GWEN YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM I ASKED YOU!' He complained like a child.

'He's always watching.' Ianto muttered to himself.

Gwen shrugged and went to her work station. She turned on her computer.

'Looks like you two had fun last night' she said smiling.

Both Tosh and Ianto glared at her.

Owen come to work at 10am obviously hung over.

'God you two look worst then me' He said to Ianto and Tosh.

'OWEN!' Jack called.

'Coming Jack.' Owen said as he walked up to Jack's office.

'Owen, ask Jack for nap time.' Ianto asked softly.

'Um-hum… make sure there's coffee on my desk Ianto.'

'Sure Owen.'

Owen walked back down grabbed his cup from his desk and walked back to Jack's office.

'I need another cup Ianto! And he says yes to nap time.'

Ianto put another cup on Owens desk and this time it's not decaf.

Owen came back and drank his coffee and turned his computer on.

'Wow. How much did you guys drink last night? Is… is that a Weevil? Oh… oh Tosh?' He said tilting his head.

'Now you see why he's getting decaf Owen?'

'Okay…'

'Ianto!' Jack called out from his office.

'Coming Sir.' Ianto said grabbing a cup and quickly filling it up with decaf.

Ianto walked into Jacks office, Jacks one of a kind blue eyes lit up seeing the cup of coffee thinking it was regular not decaf. He quickly took the cup and drank it quickly.

'This is decaf.' He said disappointed.

'Well you see Sir it's not down yet.'

'Ianto, I'm sorry really I am. If I could take it down I would. Please Ianto please I beg of you. I need caffeine. Please' He said using his puppy dog eyes.

'No Jack.' Ianto said quickly looking away.

'Come on Ianto!' he said as he folded his arms and pouted.

Ianto looked around to see if anyone was watching, with everyone more interested in their work Ianto kissed jack softly.

'Once it's down I'll bring you some coffee.'

The day moved slowly Gwen tried to sneak Jack some coffee throughout the day. She acted like a child sucking up to her teacher. But if you noted the TRY she failed and was at the time drinking decaf herself.

'Ianto can you please come to my office.'

'Sure thing Sir.' Ianto called back to Jack.

Ianto grabbed out another cup and filled it up with decaf, but this time he took a coffee shot with him.

100% pure coffee.

'Here Jack.' He said handing jack the cup.

Jack just glared at him.

'Oh and I almost forgot this.' He said as he put the coffee shot in front of Jack.

Jack was in so much need of caffeine he took the shoot and drank it. Jack just cringed, Ianto felt sorry for the man for a moment.

'So why did you call for me Sir?'

'Well I was hoping for a quick shag. No but really I wanted to talk to you.'

'Paperwork?'

'How did you know?'

'Sir, I know everything.'

'True that!' Jack laughed.

'Shhh.'

'God you're still as witty as ever even when you're hung over.'

'I think I might be a little drunk.'

'How did you get that drunk in the first place?'

'Well were playing this drinking game…'

'And?'

'Well we would take a drink whenever someone said bitch or poodle.'

'Well I guess you guys said poodle a lot.'

'Funny thing is we said poodle that more than bitch.'

Jack just looked at the amazing Welsh man for a moment.

'I need to join you guys sometime.'

'Sure… I'll talk to Tosh about it. So when's nap time because Tosh, Owen and I are dying.'

'Well in 10 minutes IF I get to join you.'

'Sure I'll tell the others.'

'By the way Ianto. Why do you guys hate Gwen so much?'

'Ask Tosh she'll go into her rant mode.'

'Oh now I'm tempted.'

'Do it, I dare you.'

'Okay I will! Can you bring her in for me.'

'Sure thing Sir.'

Ianto walked back to the main part of the hub.

'Okay guys, nap tie in 10 and Jack wants to speak to you tosh.'

Tosh got up and began to walk to Jack's office. Ianto went to his work station and pulled up the CCTV footage.

Tosh stumbled into Jack's office.

'What do you want Jack?'

'Well hello my lovely Toshiko, I was just curious to why Ianto and yourself hate Gwen so much.'

'Well if you must know bug headed Jack' she said patting his head.

'Ianto and I believe Gwen is utterly two faced as she has a boyfriend and we believe that she may be shagging Owen. Oh and she flirts with you just enough to get what she wants. She sits there and files her nails all bloody day and makes Ianto or myself do her reports as if we don't have lives our selves.'

Jack was stunned. Partly on how true that was but mainly how Tosh said that all in one breath!

'Wow.' Was all that Jack managed to say

'That all Jack?'

'One more thing. Poodle.'

'I hate you.' She mouthed as she walked back to her work station.

'SHOT GUN SOFA.' He heard her yell.

Jack pulled up the CCTV footage… he really dint want to do paperwork at the moment.

They were fighting over where they were going to sleep.

'I know where I'm sleeping.' Ianto said smiling that amazing smile of his.

10 minutes past.

'Okay kiddies nap time!' Jack called out.

Tosh took the sofa Owen found an inflatable bed in the archives and Ianto started to head up to Jack's office.

Ianto walked towards the stairs leading to Jack's bunk.

'Oii what are you doing Jones, Ianto Jones?' He said looking into Ianto's blue eyes.

'Nap time.' He mumbled

God he was adorable when he was hung over Jack thought to himself.

'First my shirt, then my coffee and now my bunk? I don't think so!'

'Do you want it to be decaf for life?' Ianto threatened

'Fine!' He said waving his arms as if he was surrendering.

Ianto fell asleep quite quickly, Jack joined him in bed just watching him sleep.

Ianto woke up to Jack's one of a kind blue eyes. Really he had never seen eyes this shade.

It looked like Jack was about to yell in his ear.

'Aw why did you have to wake up? I was going to yell in your ear!' Jack whined like a child making Ianto smile.

'Well Ha! Go bully someone else.' Ianto said yawning.

'Will Do!' Jack said jumping up and running off to the others.

Ianto was in the main part of the Hub with the others. Jack was sitting on the sofa watching them all Tosh was pulling down the collage and making it so that it could never be retrieved, Owen at his work station on faceook, and Gwen was trying to get Jack's attention.

Ianto went into the kitchen to clean up some stuff jack quickly joined him.

'Coffee?' He asked hopefully.

'Is it down?'

'Almost!'

'Well almost isn't down Is it?'

'Ianto I was thinking and maybe tonight I can send everyone home early and then we can grab pizza and a movie.'

'Sure.' Ianto said trying to suppress the utter glee in his voice.

Jack walled back to his office.

'Ianto!' Tosh called. 'ITS DOWN!'

'Tosh you're amazing did you know that! Brilliant! Amazing! Wonderful!' Ianto said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

'DOES THAT MEEN I GET COFFEE?' a over exited Jack called out.

'Yep bringing up one now!' Ianto called out back to Jack.

There was a strange high pitched 'Yay' the type of high pitched you dint know it was possible.

'Does that mean I get coffee?' Gwen asked.

'No.' Was Ianto's response.

Ianto was pretty sure Gwen dint like him but Ianto count of cared less. Life's too short to make sure everyone liked you, but Gwen dint understand that.

'Here Jack.' Ianto said handing Jack a cup of coffee.

'Ianto close the door please.' Jack said taking a sip of his coffee.

'Yummy… So I'll send everyone home at 8 then I'll order a pizza to be delivered at 8:25 and we'll eat and watch a movie!'

'Sure, can't wait Jack.'

Ianto walked out of Jack's office give Jack an amazing view of his arse.


	3. Dinner With the Captain

**Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer:**

***Jack and Ianto finish off and go to talk to a VERY shocked Sarah.**

**Jack: Sarah are you okay?**

**Sarah: *Sits there rocking**

**Ianto: Oh god Jack she's rocking.**

**Sarah: *is rocking and laughing.**

**I don't own Torchwood… yet.**

**(That was how I was like after the first part of the big bang ended…Doctor who)**

The rest of the day passed WAY too slowly for Jack. He was spying on Ianto using the CCTV. He tried to do some paperwork but he just couldn't he thought about calling Ianto in and getting him to "help" with paperwork.

Jack decided to tell the other's they were going to leave early.

'Okay everyone!' Jack called out 'You're all getting to leave early at 8 today.'

Nap time and an early leave… Jack was being nice today.

Jack went back to spying on Ianto he was in the archives.

Toshiko walked into the archives followed by Owen

'So you guys want to hang out tonight?' Owen asked 'You guys look like fun to hang with when you're pissed drunk.'

'Not tonight Owen, but ever 2 weeks we go out to the bar and we drink and bitch wanna join us?' Tosh asked.

'Oh Tosh that reminds we Jack wants to come next week.'

'Sure what about you Owen?'

'Sure but who or what do you bitch about?'

'Gwen bloody Cooper.' Tosh and Ianto said simultaneously.

'What's wrong with Gwen?'

'God Owen you're shagging Gwen aren't you?'

'Well yes… but still why?'

'God Owen has she told you about her boyfriend Rhys? Oh and have you noticed how she flirts with Jack? She's going to ask him if he wants her to stay behind and "hang out". God she's so annoying.'

There was a flash of pain on Ianto's face.

'So do you want to get pissed drunk with Ianto and I Owen, oh and Jack?'

'Yea sure, I'm only shagging her right.'

'I'm going to save Jack from Gwen soon.' Ianto said checking the CCTV.

'Hi Jack!' Tosh called out.

'How do you know he's spying?'

'Because it say's so at the bottom that someone else is watching and Gwen can't open the CCTV on.'

There was a knock on Jack's door, Jack quickly turned off the CCTV.

'Come in!' Jack called out.

Gwen came in her shirt had been pulled down to show off her chest.

'Hey Jack! I was wondering do you want me to stay with you tonight so we could maybe hang out.' She said using a voice she thought was sexy.

'Um no thanks Gwen go home to Rhys.'

'Are you sure Jack? We haven't hanged out in so long!' She said flicking her hair showing her neck.

'No Gwen go home, Ianto and I are going to hang out.'

'Are you sure you can't do a rain check on him for me.' She leaned over the desk trying to show off her breast even more.

'Gwen, after Ianto and I have a few bears then I'm going to…' his phone rang.

'Hello Jack! Now pretended I'm some hot guy you want to shag you're being watched just so you know.' Ianto said Jack could practically hear his amazing grin.

'Harry!... yes of course were still on!... I'll see you soon… I can't wait… Bye.'

'Ohh!' Gwen said smirking but her smile dint reach her eyes. 'Tell me all later Jack.'

She walked out trying to show off her arse but it wasn't really much to look at.

Jack put two thumbs up and smiled at the camera.

As the clock hit 8:00 a rush a relive went down Jack's spine.

'Okay everyone! GO OUT!' Jack yelled at the team who were already rushing out of the Hub. Well beside Ianto and Gwen.

Once Gwen left Jack watched Ianto ran up to Jack's office.

Gwen finally left and Ianto practically ran up to Jack's office.

Jack was waiting for Ianto at the door he smiled and kissed Ianto softly on the lips.

'You pick a movie Ianto and I'll get the pizza.' He said giving Ianto another kiss.

Jack walked out of the room; Ianto just stared at his arse.

When Jack came back Ianto was on the sofa and he had picked a movie.

'Thank you for smoking?' Jack asked looking at the cover.

'Yep! It was either that or Skins and I dint want to give you idea's.'

'Aww! I would have loved to watch Skins!' Jack said disappointed.

'I'll make it up to you Jack.'

They "watched" the movie ate pizza and made out. It was the perfect evening.

'Jack lets go… to your room.' Ianto said loosening his tie.

'Yea sure.'

They both ran to Jack's bunker once they were there they continued to kiss removing each other's clothes.

Jack woke up in a couple of hours, he watched Ianto sleep peacefully.

A few hours later Ianto woke up.

'Morning sunshine.' Jack said softly kissing Ianto.

'Morning, well I'm going to take a shower want to join me?'

'Sure.' Jack smirked jumping out of bed.

The hot water hit them both and they kissed.

…

Ianto walked over to Jack's wardrobe and took out a red shirt and black boxers.

'I need to get some clothes over here if we continue to do this.'

'You could just wear my stuff.'

'Sure the team won't notice.'

They both walked up to Jack's office Ianto went to make some coffee for both of them and Jack went to do some paperwork and spy on Ianto via CCTV.

Jack's phone began to ring.

'Please not UNIT, please not UNIT.' Jack muttered quickly as he picked up the phone.

'Hello?'

'Hello Jack?'

'Doctor is that you?'

'JACK! Well I'm going to pop by in a few hours.' He said happily.

'Sure the rift should be calm today.'

'Good! Oh and I have two people I want you to meet!'

'Okay! I can't wait! I'll tell me team. Oh just be careful you don't land on someone.' Jack joked.

'THAT WAS ONE TIME!' The Doctor yelled in defense.

'See you soon.' Jack said as he saw Ianto come up to his office.

'Bye Jack!'

He hanged up his phone.

'Here's your coffee sir.'

'Ianto guess what?'

'What?'

'The Doctor he's coming!'

'You're leaving again?'

'Oh no, Ianto! He's just visiting.'

'Okay then, I better go feed Janet and _Myfanwy.'_

_'Okay.'_


	4. Make over's and the Doctor

Chapter 4

Ianto had finished off all the things he needed to and decided that he would go don't to the achieves.

Ianto knew that he was being selfish but he didn't really want the Doctor to visit. It was just that for Jack the Doctor would always come fist to him, he showed Jack the stars and they saved salivations together and so much more. Ianto… Ianto couldn't begin to compare to the Doctor .

The Doctor with his magical blue box v/s Ianto Jones, the tea- boy.

Everyone knew how that would end up.

Ianto tried to look as busy as he could while he hid in the archives.

Everyone had arrived at the Hub and the Doctor would be arriving soon, Ianto thought it would be best to stay down in the archives.

TORCHWOOD ROCKS MY SOCKS!

Jack was pacing around in his office, Jack pacing was never a good sign. It met that he was over exited or he was really angry. Ianto could usually snap Jack out of this.

Gwen idiotically thought that she would be able to calm Jack down.

_If the tea-boy can calm him down why cant I? _ She thought to herself.

Gwen grabbed a bottle of water and walked into Jack's office, she walked out of Jack's office with an empty bottle of water and a sopping wet shirt.

Moments later the sound of the TARDIS filled the hub, the team looked around to find the source of the noise.

Jack ran down to the main part of the Hub bouncing up and down like an over exited puppy.

A blue police phone box began to materialize out of thin air. Jack stood in frount of the box grinning.

The doors of the TARDIS opened to reveal a man in a pinstriped suit.

He had brown hair and matching eyes, he was a long gray coat and had one of the most contagious smiles.

'6th time lucky. Jack! What a lovely place you have for yourself.' The Doctor complimented 'OH look a water tower! Jack why is that girl wet?'

'Doctor! You do not understand how much I have good it is to see you.' He said as he hugged the man until he noticed a read head and a blond girl with combat boots.

'Oh yes Jack, this is Donna Noble and my daughter Jenny!'

'Since when did you have a daughter?' Jack asked as he shook their hands.

'It's a really long… long... story. Well it's not that long but I'll tell it to you later.'

'Well this is my team Torchwood, we have Owen Harper our brilliant doctor, Gwen Cooper she deals with police, Toshiko Sato call her Tosh, she is absolutely amazing with a computer and Ianto Jones…' That was when Jack noticed that Ianto wasn't there. 'Um so how long will you be staying?'

'For a few day's I hope you don't mind.'

'That's brilliant, so I assume you will be staying at the Hub?'

'Yes, will technically the TARDIS, so yes.' The Doctor said gesturing to the box

'How would all of you fit in that small box?' Gwen asked trying to be clever.

'Did she just insult the TARDIS?' Jenny asked giving Gwen a death stare that would give John Hart shivers up his spine.

'Jack look! She's defending the TARDIS I'm proud.' The Doctor said as he pointed to his grin 'See proud!'

'Well if you could all go into my office I'll be in there shortly. Tosh could you please show them?'

Tosh nodded and got up from her desk.

Jack walked down to the archives hoping to find Ianto, the man had his sleeves rolled up looking amazing and was filing away some paperwork.

'Hey Yan, what are you doing down here?'

'Hey Jack I was just sorting out some stuff go have fun.'

'Yan what's wrong?'

'Nothing I'm just sleepy. I didn't get much sleep last night.' Ianto said smirking. But the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waits


	5. What to do?

Hi everyone, yes I'm aware that I haven't updated any of my fanfictions in a really long time. I've decided that I want to continue one. I quite like "not windows but doors." So this is the one i'm picking. If you guys think I should continue please tell me if not, tell me. I'll work on a chapter today just so you guys get something.

All my internet love- Sarah.


End file.
